Rocket Power
Rocket Power is an American animated television series that aired on Nickelodeon for three seasons. The show mainly revolves around 4 friends and their daily lives of playing extreme sports, surfing, and getting into crazy situations. Plot Rocket Power involves the daily situations of a group of friends named Oswald "Otto" Rocket, Regina "Reggie" Rocket, Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez, and Sam "Squid" Dullard, as they live in the fictional Southern California town of Ocean Shores, largely believed to be based in Venice, CA. Characters Oswald "Otto" Rocket (voiced by Joseph Ashton) — the main protagonist, and Twister's best friend, Otto is an obsessive, impulsive, and great athlete, whose arrogant attitude and short-sighted judgment often get him into trouble, though he always makes things right in the end. Otto is usually seen to be the most driven and intense in skateboarding, surfing, etc. Regina "Reggie" Rocket (voiced by Shayna Fox) — Otto's sister, Reggie is an aspiring publisher who, while no less competitive and skillful as an athlete, is of calmer disposition and greater maturity. Reggie is most noted for her "magazine" (dubbed "The 'Zine"). Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez (voiced by Ulises Cuadra) — Otto's best friend, a "daredevil" on wheels, aspiring videographer, and known for exhibiting a notable lack of intelligence, "Twister" does not like being called by his real name. He is often seen being teased by his older brother Lars. Twister has proven to be clever despite his absent-mindedness. Sam "The Squid" Dullard (voiced by Sam Saletta; Gary LeRoi Gray) — While not as athletically gifted as the others, Sam has found a niche as the brains and conscience of the group and also a "rock-solid" goalie when they play hockey. ("New Squid in Town", "Power Play") Sam's reputation of being the smartest member of the group is, at times, one of his flaws. The character of Sam is based on the series' creator. Sam's mom is over-protective, and she once forced Sam to skip the fifth grade. Sam was originally the least athletic character, but eventually developed an expert level of surfing and decent abilities in other sports. The "N" on his shirt stands for New York, since it was originally Sam's home state during character development, this was later changed to Kansas, but the N on his shirt still remained. Sam is the only member of the "gang" who uses a long surfboard rather than a hard-to-ride shorter board. Ray "Raymundo" Rocket (voiced by John Kassir) — The father of Otto and Reggie and owner of the Shore Shack and Rocket Boards. Ray is a widower, and a surfer of no renown. He drives a "vintage Woodie," a 1962 Mercury. In "The Big Day", Ray and Tito's cousin, Noelani, get married, allowing Reggie and Otto to have a mother figure. Tito Makani (voiced by Ray Bumatai) — A hawaiian surfer and self-styled philosopher who helps his best friend Ray run the Shore Shack. He also cooks hamburgers and french fries, needless to say, he is also the proud inventor of the Hot-Durger, hamburger bun, but all hot dog meat. He has a young nephew who occasionally visits from the islands, named Keoni Makani. History Rocket Power originally aired on Nickelodeon on August 7, 1999, and its final episode (a television movie called "The Big Day") aired on July 30, 2004. As part of the Nick on CBS block, it aired on CBS from 2002 to 2005. Nick GAS also aired the series from 2003 until October 31, 2005. Though it premiered only five months before 2000, it was announced to air on TeenNick's block named The '90s Are All That block. As of October 14, 2011, one episode had been aired on this block due to being voted in with the UPick with Stick program that aired on The '90s Are All That from October 7, 2011 – March 25, 2012. The show returned to the '90s block Of The 90s Are All That on January 1, 2014 for a short period of time. Episodes Rocket Power has a total of 61 episodes spread over 3 seasons that were produced from August 1999 to July 2004. Three special based on the series were also produced. The first, "Race Across New Zealand" premiered on February 16, 2002; the second, "Island of the Menehune" premiered on July 19, 2002; The third, "The Big Day", which also served as the series finale, premiered on July 30, 2004. Category:1999 Premieres Category:2004 Endings Category:Nickelodeon Shows Category:Shows